hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Snagglepuss
Snagglepuss is a character created by Hanna-Barbera in 1959. He's best known for his famous catchphrase, "Heavens to Murgatroyd!", along with phrases such as "Exit, stage left!" (or stage right, and sometimes even up or down), a phrase used in theatrical stage directions. Finally, Snagglepuss tends to add the word "even" to the end of his statements. Snagglepuss lives in a cavern, which he constantly tries to make more habitable for himself. No matter what he does, however, he always winds up back where he started or worse off than he was before. His "birthday" is September 30th. Appearances He first appeared in several episodes of The Quick Draw McGraw Show and became a regular segment on The Yogi Bear Show. Daws Butler based the character's voice on Bert Lahr's Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz, ''which at one point caused some confusion to the point where Mr. Lahr threatened legal action against Hanna-Barbera and Kellogg's. To resolve the matter, it was decided to include the on-screen message "Voice of Snagglepuss--Daws Butler" during the commercial segments. In his earliest appearances, he was orange (and sometimes brown) instead of pink and called '''Snaggletooth'. In later episodes, Snaggletooth was referred to as Snagglepuss' cousin. In some episodes, Snagglepuss is chased by Major Minor (voiced by Don Messick), a tiny mustachioed hunter, whose chases seem similar to the ones which involve Elmer and Bugs Bunny. Major Minor requests provisions for a safari in the episode "Lion Tracks" from an Adventurers Club functionary named Chutney. Snagglepuss also appeared in other Hanna-Barbera series, such as Yogi's Gang in 1973, Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics in 1977 and 1978, Yogi's Treasure Hunt in 1985. When he appeared on Fender Bender 500, Snagglepuss was voiced by Greg Burson due to Daws Butler's death. He was paired up with Huckleberry Hound as they drove a monster truck called the Half-Dog, Half-Cat, Half-track; it resembled a portable stage. In Yo Yogi! (1991) Snagglepuss was voiced by Greg Burson as well. Episodes :(See: List of The Yogi Bear Show episodes) The following is a list of episodes of Snagglepuss' segment from The Yogi Bear Show. Filmography TV series * The Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1979) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) * Wake, Rattle & Roll (1990–1991) (Fender Bender 500 segment) * Yo Yogi! (1991) * MetLife - "Everyone" (2012) Films and Specials * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) * Casper's First Christmas (1979) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * D.A.R.E. Bear Yogi (1989) Guest Appearances * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1960) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Peanut Puberty" (2004) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Bird Girl of Guantanamole" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Evolutionary War" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Juror in the Court" (2007) * Wacky Races (2017) - "Wacklantis" (2018) Casting History * Daws Butler - The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959) through The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Greg Burson - Fender Bender 500 (1990), Yo Yogi! (1991) * Unknown - MetLife - "Everyone" - Behind the scenes * Billy West - Wacky Races (2017) (2018) Catchphrases * "Heavens to Murgatroyd!" * "Exit, stage left/right!" * Use of the word "even" as a rejoinder Is Snagglepuss gay? While LGBT pride, activists, and folklorists will like to use Snagglepuss as a gay icon because of his lavender fur color, campy mannerisms, his lisping speech and his fondness for the theatrical, Joseph Barbera was once quoted as denying the likelihood, insisting that the character (and voice) were modeled on Bert Lahr (adding that Lahr "once beat up on his wife!"). Too, there were at least two episodes involving a would-be girlfriend, Lila, who rejected Snagglepuss as too boorish. In February 2017, DC Comics announced a new Snagglepuss comic book series, drawn in a more realistic style, which reimagines the character as an openly gay playwright in 1950s New York. Advance artwork shows Snagglepuss discussing the matter with Augie Doggie. The artwork for this comic book series is created in Newfoundland. Gallery Snagglepuss.jpg|"Exit, stage left!" Snaggletooth.png|Snaggletooth, the early version of Snagglepuss. YYSnagglepuss zpsmwrhhtm7.png|Young Snagglepuss, as seen in "Yo Yogi!" SuperDuperSnagTMNT.jpg Fb937116b3c974d6e7bb172677e91316.jpg The Yogi Bear Show Cast.png Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Wacky Races 2017 Cameos Category:The Funtastic Index Category:Laff-a-Lympics Category:Yo Yogi! characters